Love x Hunter
by Rhee Reinna
Summary: "Let's be friends forever, ne, Killua-kun?" but how long is her 'forever? Promise were meant to be broken, Lies were told to hides the hurtful truth, And life was thrown for the ones she loves the most "I'm so sorry, Killua-kun..." "I'll love you forever" {Killua x OC} - Re-writen
1. Introduction

**Summary:**

"Let's be friends forever, ne, Killua-kun?" She said to him, but how long is her 'forever'?

"Being an assassin, didn't make you're a bad

person at all... well, for some people yeah, but it doesn't matter what people

think, what's important is what I think, and I think you're special"

"Just so you know, just because you're an

assassin, doesn't mean you've to be alone. Everybody need friends once in a

while. Even a loner needs friend, they just need the right person"

Promise were meant to be broken

Lies were told to hides the hurtful truth

And life was thrown for the ones she loves the most

"Why did I killed her, you ask? I told you didn't I? You don't need friends, sooner

or later you'll betray them or they'll betray you"

"I'm so sorry, Killua-kun..."

"I love you, forever"

 **Introduction:**

 **OC's Profile:**

 **First Name:** Hitomi (瞳): Japanese name meaning "pupil (of the eye)." This name is usually given to girls with especially beautiful eyes.

 **Last Name:** Miyashita

 **Alias:** Yuki-hime (Snow princess), The Hunters' brain

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 11 (Beginning)

 **Height:** 152 (4'11'')

 **Weight:** 45.5 (100 lbs)

 **Birthday:** January 27

 **Hair Colour:** Bright Pink

 **Eyes Colour:** Pale Turquoise

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Affiliation:** Miyashita Faimily, Hunters Association

 **Occupation:** Triple Stars Botanical Hunters, Triple Stars Contract Hunters

 **Previous Occupation:** Secret Examiner (Former)

 **Nen Type:** Transmutter, Emitter, Conjurer, Specialist

 **Quotes:**

"We'll be friends forever!" - To Killua when they first met

"I'll always be on your side, no matter who you're or what you did" - To Killua

"You've a pure heart, Gon-chan... Don't you ever change that" - To Gon

"We'll protect you no matter what!" - From Gon and Killua

"Just because you're an assassin, doesn't mean you've to be alone. Everybody need friends once in a while." - To Killua

"Even a loner needs friend, they just need the right person" - To Everyone

"It doesn't matter what people think, what's important is what I think, and I think you're special" - To Killua

"I know how it felt to lose someone dear to you" - To Kurapika

"Don't worry, I'll always be your light when you're in your darkest time and I'll do anything to drag you out from there" - To Killua

"I'm sure you'll be a great doctor, Leorio-san" - To Leorio

"I' I don't want to say goodbyes to the deceased, I Just want to say 'see you later, someday in afterlife'." - To Everyone

"Don't you ever run away from a fight, even if your opponent is stronger that you. Just believe in yourself and fight all of your strenght" - To Killua

"Everyone will fight untill their last breath just to protect each other, and you should do the same for them, fight until you can't stand up and protect what you must to protect" - To Killua

"Don't you ever give up on something precious to to you" - To Everyone

 **Appearance:** Hitomi has a bright pink waved hair and a pair of pale turquoise eyes with a very pale skin. She usually wears a sleeveless black dress that goes above her knee, a black sock that a few inch awa from the edge of her dress, a red belt and white boots. She also wears a black fingerless gloves and a pouch on her right tight.

 **Personality:** Hitomi is introuduced as a smart, quiet, sensitive, calm. cute, innocent, honest, loving, simple minded and a respectable girl. Her personality sometimes chages in some occasions.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi I'm back and YES! I'm rewriting all of my stroy :))**

 **Love, Reinna**

 **XoXoXo**


	2. Prologue

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **RE written! FINALLY!**

 **Edited: 12/04/2016**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Killua's POV**

 _ **I walked through the dark alley with a careless expression about the fact that my clothes was stained with dirt and blood that wasn't mine. It never been mine at all. My hands was back to its normal shape, but still covered with blood from the people I killed.**_

 _ **Why did I killed them, you ask?**_

 _ **It was because of my family. Yes, we're assassins... all of us, my mother, my father, my big brothers, and even my little brothers. It runs through the family, from generation to generations and it finally fall upon me. This family business has stole my childhood life, I can't even call it a childhood anymore.**_

 _ **Who am I?**_

 _ **Well, I'm Killua Zoldyck, the third son in the Zoldyck family. I'm a lifeless 7 years old boy that never had any friends. It's not like I don't want friends, but it was my brother who said I don't need any friends, but I actually want one. When he heard that, he killed any kids that approached me or even took a glance at me.**_

 _ **Because of that, other kids would always run away from me and called me a monster. Their mother will always look at me with their hateful eyes before dragging their kids away. Luckily, I get used to it.**_

 _ **I really want to live normally and laughs freely like other kids, playing and actually had fun playing with each other, but I know it was impossible. I've killed too many people and no one would want to be friends with me.**_

 _ **I sighed for the tenth times before leaning back to the wall beside me. I slowly slid down to the cold ground and stared at my bloody hand**_

 _ **"Ne, ne... You over there"**_

 _ **I quickly turned my face towards the person who's calling me, and my eye met with the most beautiful turquoise eyes I've ever seen. Her hair was pink and she looked like around my age. She gazed softly at me while giving me the sweetest smile I have received. Cheesy, I know... it was too cheesy for a 7 years old.**_

 _ **"My name is Hitomi... and you're?" she asked**_

 _ **She is weird, didn't she see my blood stained clothes? or my bloody hands? Haven't she heard about me, killing people?**_

 _ **"Mou... aren't you going to answer me? Or just stare at me?" The girl named Hitomi pouted as I watches her squatting down in front of me**_

 _ **"Sorry" I mumbled as she smiled at me**_

 _ **"So you do talk!" she exclaimed happily**_

 _ **"Of course I can, don't be stupid" I replied, expecting her to walk away and leave me alone, but she never leave, instead I see her hand reaching out to my cheek and gently poked it "Such word you're using there, no name boy. Stupid is not a nice word" She giggled lightly and I feel my cheek reddened. What's wrong with me?**_

 _ **"Ne... No name boy, do you have any name?"**_

 _ **Pft of course I have, dummy "Killua" I stated**_

 _ **"Ara, ara... So you're Killua-kun" She nodded in understanding "I've heard a lot of you from my friend... I was wondering why did they ran away from you? It make me curious!"**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"I was curious!" she exclaimed**_

 _ **"Aside of that, why didn't you ran like them?" I turned my head away**_

 _ **"Because they are not nice for leaving you alone" She reasoned dumbly or so I thought**_

 _ **"They run because I'm an assassin" I replied before turned around to faced her, expecting to see her shocked face. But instead of a shocked face, I see her smiling at me**_

 _ **"So..? I don't see any problem with that" She giggled**_

 _ **"I killed people"**_

 _ **"People killed other people, sometimes" she smiled**_

 _ **"I can kill you" I bit out**_

 _ **"But you won't" she said calmly**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _ **"Because you're nice"**_

 _ **"You think so?" I raised my eyebrow**_

 _ **"I know so" She smiled "Being an assassin, didn't make you're a bad person at all... well, for some people yeah, but it doesn't matter what people think, what's important is what I think, and I think you're special"**_

 _ **"I'm not special, I'm dangerous" I replied, trying to reasoning with her**_

 _ **"No you're not, you're just... I don't know... you're different... you're not dangerous"**_

 _ **"How did you know that?"**_

 _ **"Because... I just knew?" she laughed**_

 _ **"You're weird" I chuckled**_

 _ **"Just so you know, just because you're an assassin, doesn't mean you've to be alone. Everybody need friends once in a while. Even a loner needs friend, they just need the right person" She explained. She is pretty smart for her age, but friends is just the dumb word that will get you killed in my family.**_

 _ **"So, let's be friends, ne?" she smiled "I don't want to see you alone anymore. I'll always be in your side no matter who you're or what did you do. You're Killua and you're now my best friend"**_

 _ **I have no words to describe her... but I do know she is nice.**_

 _ **After that, we would always meet and play some random stuff or laughing about things. Once in a while she would come to my house and play with me and my butlers. Just so you know, only my big brother, Illumi that hates her so much. But I swear to god, I'll always protect her from him.**_

 _ **She teach me a lot of things that a normal kids would do and little by little I can smile and laughs like on of them. She teach me about how wonderful is it to be alive and before I know it, I accidentally fallen for her.**_

 _ **It was December if I recall... 15th December, the day I found her dead on the ground. Her hair messily covered the snow filled ground and her blood colored the pure white snow. She had always loved snow**_

 _ **"H-Hitomi...?" My voice was barely a whisper**_

 _ **"Kill, you finally here... we were just playing while waiting for you, but it seems that I got overboard and Killed her**_ **accidentally** _ **" Illumi sneered as I clenched my hand angrily**_

 _ **"Just face it Kill, you loved her, right?" he chuckled while bent down next to her and caress her pink locks "Such a waste she had to died"**_

 _ **"W-What did you do?" I growled at him "WHY DID YOU KILLED HER?!"**_

 _ **"Why did I killed her, you ask? I told you didn't I? You don't need friends, sooner or later you'll betray them or they'll betray you"**_

 _ **"Hitomi didn't do anything wrong!" I screamed**_

 _ **"I didn't recall saying she did anything wrong. I'm just preventing anything to happen. She'd betray you sooner or later" he shrugged as I charged at him which he dodge it easily**_

 _ **"Easy now Kill, you don't want mom to get mad at you, right?"**_

 _ **I felt my tears streaking down to my face and the last thing I see is her peaceful face before my brother knocked me out. In my dreams I still remember her**_

 _ **Her radiant smile**_

 _ **Her sweet voice**_

 _ **Her beautiful face**_

 _ **And her kindness towards a monster like me. I should have never said yes to her offer, I should just walk away and leave her alone and watch her like I used to do before we become friends. I know she never have any regrets of meeting me, she has told me thousand times, but I just can't help to be guilty. The only word I remember from her was the one that she always said to me**_

 _ **"Let's be friends forever, ne, Killua-kun?"**_

 _ **Her last promise, the one that I'll never hear again**_


	3. Chapter 1

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **RE written!**

 **Edited: 12/06/2016**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Killua's POV:**

It has been 4 years after that incident and here I am now, taking the Hunter Exam and finally free from my family. Long story, short... I stabbed my mother and brother before running away from them as far as I can.

I still can't forget about _her_ , yes, I can't seems to let her go just like that.

Suddenly, I feel a familiar warm aura that felt just like hers. My eyes desperately look around, trying to find the source of the warm aura. I mentally slapped myself and snapped out to the reality. _'What am I doing?! She is not alive anymore! Get over it!'_

My eyes suddenly landed on a brown haired girl who's staring at me. I saw her brown eyes widen and tears was visible at the corner of her eyes, she quickly turned around and walked away as fast as she can. She seems somewhat familiar to me, it can't be _her, she_ had a bright pink hair that I will never forget, not brown like that girl.

Brushing off the weird feeling, I waited the exam to start. I tried to drift my mind away from her, but failed. The memory of her still filled my mind, every time I close my eyes, _her_ smile will always haunted me and her voice is what I always hear when I was asleep. I just can accept the reality of never seeing _her_ again.

 **Hitomi's POV:**

Okay, I was careless... I just let out my aura and almost blow my cover. It's just hard not to cry when I see him, yes, _him_ , Killua Zoldyck. I maybe a 6 years old 5 years ago when I fell in love with him, but I just can't seems to forget these warm feeling I feel whenever I see him.

I can't tell anyone about myself, Jii-chan just ordered me not to tell anyone about my disguise

 _ **It was Saturday morning when Jii-chan called me**_

 _ **"Hitomi" Jii-chan called**_

 _ **"Yes?" I asked**_

 _ **"I need you to be a secret examiner for the next exam. Can I count on you?" he asked**_

 _ **"Examiner? Me?" I beamed, I was waiting for this moment to come. I thought I can't be examiner until I became 15 years old.**_

 _ **"Yes, since you're already 11 years old, you've to practice to be an examiner" he explained**_

 _ **"I'd love to!"I grinned widely as Jii-chan patted my head and chuckled**_

 _ **"Don't get too excited, you'll wear a disguise to be a secret examiner" He explained "You'll be one of the applicants"**_

 _ **"Oh... Will the exam be fun?"**_

 _ **"Of course" he laughed as I smiled "Anyway, Ging told me pass a message to you"**_

 _ **"Message?" I tilted my head. Ging-san was the one who took care of me, but he suddenly disappear with a piece of paper and told me to go to Jii-chan.**_

 _ **"He told me, if you became an examiner, he wanted you to search for his son"**_

 _ **"Ging-san's... son?" I blinked a few times, I never thought he has a son "Um... sure, If I see him... what should I do next?"**_

 _ **"He said to look after him"**_

 _ **"Protective much? Why didn't he just go and meet him face to face?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion**_

 _ **"He... has his reason" Jii-chan shrugged as I just laughed at him**_

 _ **"Okay... I'll make sure he's safe... if I see him" I smiled as Jii-chan give me a thumbs up and grinned at me "Now, get into you disguise!"**_

 _ **"Aye, aye sir" I joked as I walked out from his office**_

I really prefer my bright pink hair instead of this brown hair and I really wanted to change my eyes color back to turquoise. My number was 1 because I arrived first... to check things in case there's something wrong. It's already crowded and I was waiting for all the applicants to show up. I was really, really trying to avoid Killua-kun, but I don't know if it was fate or not that he always passed me or I passed him. I quickly walk towards the elevator when Killua-kun started to stared at me suspiciously.

Just then I bumped into a boy, I looked up to see a boy with spiky black and green hair... maybe it was anti-gravity. Then, there's a blonde... boy...? Yeah, a boy. Lastly, an old man with suitcase and dressed like a business man, hm... maybe he was lost, yeah, I'll just stick with that

"Hey, are you alright?" the boy asked in concern as he offered his hand to help me to stand up which I grab and he pulled me up.

"Ah, yes... sorry to bumped into you" I grinned sheepishly "You can call me Kotomi"

I was the one who choose that name... it almost sounded like my name and I liked it.

"Hi! I'm Gon! Nice to meet you!" Gon-chan grinned at me and we shake our hands together. Wait... I do know this boy

 **Normal's POV:**

Hitomi stared at Gon's eyes before gasping in surprise "You're Ging-san's son!" She hold his shoulder and shook him back and forwards. Hitomi finally snapped out and stopped

"You know Ging?!" Gon asked with wide eyes as Hitomi laughed

"Well... I met him a long, long time ago." Hitomi explained

"How?! When?! Where is he?!" Gon asked in excitement

Hitomi mentioned him to come closer as she whispered ot him "I'm not supposed to say this now, but I'm going to say it... I met your dad a year or two years ago, I can't tell you anything more than that right now, but I promise I'll tell you everything when you- we passed this exam"

"Really?!" Gon beamed excitedly

"Yes... but please keep it a secret... don't tell anyone" Hitomi smiled

"I promise! Pinky promise?" he took her pinky from her and started "Pinky swear made. Whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles! Pinky sworn" Gon sung as Hitomi laughed lightly

"On the island I'm from, there's another part. You go like this and put your thumbs together. Sealed with a kiss!" Gon exclaimed as his and Hitomi's thumb pressed together

"Well that was interesting" Hitomi giggled as she let her finger go.

"Anyway Kotomi-chan, your tag number was 1... that's mean you arrived here first?" Gon asked

"Yes" She smiled

"Woah! You must be really strong!" Gon's eyes gleamed at her

Hitomi laughed lightly again "Not exactly"

"I'll introduce you to my friends!" Gon exclaimed as he pointed at the blonde haired boy and the old man "These are Kurapika and Leorio! Kirapika, Leorio, this is Kotomi-chan or so she told me!" Gon exclaimed

"Or so she told me?" the blonde asked in confusion

"Pleasure to meet you all, you can call me Kotomi" Hitomi smiled

"Ah... I see" Kurapika nodded in understanding "I'm Kurapika. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Leorio" said the old man

The were all talking about random stuffs and other things, suddenly they turned around when they heard a bell ring. The wall that was on the opposite side of the elevator was slowly opened and there's a man with lavender hair which curl at the end of it. he has a thin curly mustache and he has... no mouth. He was wearing a dark purple suit with red tie.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin! A finally caution. I f you're short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit using the elevator behind you." He paused, no one was moving from their spot as the man continued "Very well. All the 405 applicants will participated in Phase One"

The man turned around and walked away followed by the applicants "Of course, no one turned around and left. I was kind of hoping few might withdraw" Leorio sighed

 **Killua's POV:**

The first phase finally started after the examiner came and told us to follow him, I think his name is Satotz. I lazily skated through the crowd and I mentally laughed when I see an old man running tiredly while panting before I skated pass him

"Oi! Wait up, gaki!" the old man called out as I turned to him "Hm?"

"You should show some respect to the Hunter Exam!" he yelled

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him "What do you mean?"

"You can't use skateboard! That's cheating!" he shouted again while pointing at my skateboard and I can help but getting annoyed by him

"Why?"

"Why?! This is an endurance test!" he yelled angrily

"No it isn't" a boy interfered

"Gon-chan is right. Satotz-san only told us to follow him. He never mentioned anything about endurance test" said the girl with brown hair that I saw earlier. Her voice sounded so... familiar... or not?

"Gon! Kotomi! What are you saying?! Whose side are you guys on, huh?!"

I skated next to the boy and the girl "Ne, how old are you two?" I asked

"I'm 12 years old" the boy answered as I turned around to the girl

"I'm 11 years old" She smiled ' _like Hitomi used to do'_ I thought _'The boy was in the same age as me... and the girl...was in the same age as Hitomi... is it just coincidence or what?'_

I looked at them before I do a flip with my skateboard and started to run "Guess I'll run too"

"Wow! That was cool! Right, Kotomi-chan?" The boy asked to the girl who's smiling brightly and nodded at him

"I'm Killua" I introduced

"I'm Gon!"

"You can call me Kotomi"

 _'Isn't that suspicious? I think 'Kotomi' is not her real name. If it's true, why did she lied?'_ I thought, but I decided to ignore the detail and continued on

 **Normal POV:**

"I'm impressed that you can keep up with me" Killua said

"Really?" Gon replies shyly as he rubbed the back of his head

"But then again, everyone's pace is pretty slow" Killua sighed loudly "Man... the Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun"

"Ne, why do you want to become a Hunter, Killua?"

"Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter" Killua said

"Eh?"

"I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it'd be fun" he explained "But this is disappointing"

"What about you, Kotomi-chan?"

"Eh...? Me...? I'm not really aiming for the exam" duh! You've already passed it!- Ehm... She explained "I actually can't say anything for now, but yeah"

"Ok... weird" Killua muttered as Hitomi smiled at him "Let's just leave it like that"

"What about you Gon-chan?" She asked

"Well, my dad's a Hunter. So I want to be a Hunter like him"

"What kind of Hunter is he?" Killua asked

"I don't know" Gon replied as Killua looked at him oddly before laughing at him

"You're weird" he laughed

"Why?" Gon asked

"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?" Killua asked

"I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures"

"Who's Mito-san?"

"Mito-obaa-san" Gon simply replied as Killua sweat dropped, Gon continued his story "When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why'd he chose to be a Hunter over being with me"

Killua only stared at him

"There's the exit" Hitomi proclaimed as Gon and Killua turned around towards the place that she pointed at. Killua and Gon smirked as the three of them pick up their pace.

"Goal!" Gon and Killua yelled in unison as they passed Satotz who's just going to turn around

"Yatta! I win!" Gon exclaimed happily

"What are you talking about? I was faster" Killua protested

"I was"

"No, I was"

"I was faster, so Killua have to buy dinner!"

"Nope! I was faster- wait where's Kotomi?" Killua started to look around

"Now that you've said it... I wonder where's she"

"That mean she is going to buy us dinner!" Killua exclaimed

"Sorry to interfere, but I think Hit- Kotomi-san was faster"

 _'Hit-? Was he going to say Hitomi?'_ Killuapondered _'Agh! She is dead alright! Stop being so persistent about her being alive!'_

"How so? Kotomi-chan isn't even here" Gon asked as Satotz pointed at the nearby tree and see Hitomi was leaning to the tree

"Tehe..." Hitomi give them a peace sign while grinning

"Is that so... then, we'll have to buy her a dinner" Gon nodded "I'll buy her a dinner, then you buy me dinner, and Kotomi-chan will buy me dinner"

"Huh?" She tilted her head in confusion

"I don't get it... she won, so why should she buy you dinner?" Killua asked "And why am I the only one who didn't get free food?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot" Gon said as Killua sweat dropped "Then, we-"

"Don't worry, dinner is on me" She interrupted him

"Is it really alright?" Gon wondered

"Yes" she nodded as she jumped down and walked towards them and tripped over nothing

Gon laughed as they ran towards her "You're so clumsy, Kotomi-chan"

"You just stumbled over a thin air" Killua stated as he hides his smirk. Hitomi laughed sheepishly

 _'Her laugh resembled hers...I- Stop! Dammit'_ Killua smacked himself mentally.

"And for exchange we'll do some dare" Hitomi said "It'll no fun if we didn't do anything, right?"

"Dare? What kind of dare?" Gon asked

"Any kind. We'll give each one dare for each of us, how about that?" Hitomi suggested

"Sounds interesting" Killua nodded "I'm in"

"Okay then!" Hitomi smiled as they waited others to arrives. Then, the last person was crawling to the finish, but the gate was closed which leaving him behind. Later, everyone had gathered around Satotz while he start to explaining about the place that they're going to get through.

"Don't be fooled by him!" A person yelled as he walks out from his hiding while carrying a dead monkey "He's lying to you!"

"He's an impostor! I'm the real examiner!" The man yelled

Everyone started to murmurs to each other in confusion

"He's a Man-faces ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands! He loves the taste of fresh human flesh!" The 'real' one explained while pulling out a man faced ape

The 'real' one started to yell and explains lies to the applicants. Suddenly, three cards flew towards the man and Satotz while the other five card flew towards Hitomi

The man got hit and collapsed to the ground while Hitomi and Satotz caught them with ease

"That's dangerous, you know" Hitomi pouted and looked at Hisoka

"Sorry, Kotomi-chan~ My hand slipped" Hisoka chuckled before turning to Satotz "But that settles it, you're the real one"

Everyone looked at Satotz who threw the cards away while Hitomi only looked at hers.

"You can have them back, Hisoka-san" She swiftly threw the cards at him. The cards flew in an unnatural speed, or in a blink of an eye which making the wind to blow when it passed people. Hisoka dodge the cards as he smirked at her

"Ahh~ Sorry, I didn't meant to be too harsh" She rubbed the back of her head and giggled slightly while glancing at Hisoka. Her eye almost changed its color due her emotion

"Hitomi-dono" Satotz whispered, trying to calm her down

"Don't worry" She whispered back as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes to change it back to brown before smiling to him

"Don't sweat it Kotomi-chan~ It was my mistake after all" Hisoka smirked as Hitomi just fake smiled at him before turning to Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio who's looking at her. They're dumbfounded because this, nice, innocent looking girl, just catches five killer cards with no problem at all and threw it back with such strength

"How?" Kurapika asked first

"Lucky throw" She giggled as they all sweat dropped, but they finally drop the subject. They all turned around when they heard some carnivore birds that went down and start eating the corpse. Leorio watched and cringe at them "Nature can be brute sometimes..."

Hitomi just sighed and turned to Satotz and gave him a signal to continue the exam which he replied with a nod

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was planning to re write all of my story just so you know :) Anyway thanks for reading leave a comment, follow and favorite this story :)**

 **Love,** **RheeReinna**

 **XoXo**


	4. Chapter 2

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **RE written!**

 **Edited: 12/16/2016**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

While following Satotz, the fog covers the swamp and most of the applicants were lost and clueless. Gon, Killua and Hitomi were separated from Leorio and Kurapika who's left behind the crowd.

"Gon... Kotomi" Killua called out

"Eh?" Gon asked while turning towards Killua

"Let's move up" he said

"Okay. We don't want to lose the sight of the examiner" Gon replied

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close with him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air" Killua explained

"Smell?" Gon paused and smelled the air "I don't think he smells." He said innocently

"I believe Killua-kun didn't mean that kind of _smell_ " Hitomi giggled lightly

"Is that so?" Gon asked as Hitomi nodded "Leorio! Kurapika! Killua said that we should move up!"

"O-Oi! Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?" Killua asked "Even Kotomi notice it"

"Eh?" Hitomi's eyes widen as she turned to him "Did I really?"

"Maybe it was just your imagination Killua" Gon said "Kotomi-chan doesn't look to notice anything"

"Maybe it was" Killua replied with a shrug _'Maybe, or she just hides the fact that she notice something.'_

"Aho! If I had the strength, I'd already be there!" They heard Leorio replied

"Don't worry about us! Just go ahead!" Kurapika added from afar

"Ehhh?" Gon asked in disappointment

"Let's go you two" Killua said, jogging faster

"Ah, wait!" Gon said as he and Hitomi ran after Killua

* * *

Gon, Killua and Hitomi hear screaming from behind them as Gon spoke "I hear people screaming all around us"

"Just stay on your guard" Killua stated

"I wonder is Leorio and Kurapika are okay..." Gon said

"They will be okay" Hitomi smiled at him as Gon returned it with a grin. Suddenly, they stop running "Mm?" Killua asked and out of nowhere frog swallowed them. Hitomi reflex got the best of her and she jumped up to a tree branch and sweat dropped

 _'Ah... I can't control my reflex...'_ She thought as she watch the frog walks-ehm-jumps away, but after a minute of jumping, the frog spit Killua and Gon out before jumping away leaving the two of them on the ground. Hitomi laughed lightly and landed on the ground beside them

"Are you two okay?" she asked as she helped them to get up

"I guess so" Killua muttered as Gon laughed nervously "I guess the frog didn't like the taste of us" Gon rubbed the back of his head

"It was this" Killua pulled out an orange can

"Ah! That's from Tonpa-san! Guess he saved us"

"Well, I could have escaped" Killua dropped the can "Without this"

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika" Gon muttered

"Forget about them. Let's move on. We can still catch up with the examiner" Killua said as he walked away. Hitomi patted Gon's shoulder and gave him a reassuring grin "Don't worry"

"Thank you Kotomi-chan!" Gon grinned back as they started to run after Killua, but Gon stopped and ran to the opposite way. Hitomi blinked and stared at the retreating form of Gon, she glanced back at Killua's direction and didn't see Killua, so she extended her hand to Gon's direction and focused her mind _'Hm... There's Leorio-san, Kurapika, Gon-chan... and Hisoka?'_ Hitomi smiled and shakes her head "He's just like his father..."

"Who is?" a voice belonged to Killua asked

Hitomi turned to him and smiled "No one" she said innocently

"So, what were you going to do?" he asked

"Uh... following Gon-chan" Hitomi smiled sheepishly as he stayed quiet "Well, if you don't mind, I'll go first"

Hitomi waved at him before turning swiftly and was about to chase after Gon. Suddenly, Killua grabbed her hand and stopped her, he opened his mouth to speak but decided to stay quiet. Hitomi turned to him with a questioning look before giving her a reassuring smile

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be alright. I'll be there with Gon-chan after you arrived at the finish" She assured while giving him an amused grin when he blushed and turned away

"B-Baka! I-I'm not worried about you at all! Do whatever you want!" he denied as Hitomi gave him a light laugh

"Well, if you say so" she grinned before walking off to chase Gon

"Don't get yourself killed, baka" he muttered at the retreating form of Hitomi and of course she heard him even if he whispered the word. She smiled and continued her track, she pushed herself up to the tree branch and leaped from tree to tree. _'Now where's he...?'_ Hitomi wondered as she activated her En to find Gon.

"Found him" she smiled and when she feel Hisoka's blood lust she said "And _him_ " She sighed

She stopped at a tree and see Hisoka was chocking Gon's throat. Hitomi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before jumping towards Hisoka in a flash and kicked him on the face as he flew a few feet away from them. Gon falls to the ground and stared at the brunette before him "Kotomi-chan..."

"Mou... Seriously, if you do that again, I'll get mad, you know" Hitomi pouted at Hisoka

"I'd like to see that" Hisoka muttered at he stand up and wiped the blood from his face before licking it "That was an amazing kick you gave me, _Kotomi-chan_ "

"Gon-chan, take Leorio-san and go to the second phase, okay" Hitomi smiled "Kurapika is heading toward here, he's coming from there" she pointed to the east "You walk towards there and meet up with him. I'll tell you where's the second phase take place"

"And how will you do that?' Gon asked as Hitomi put her index and middle finger on his forehead

"I'm going to talk to Hisoka-san for a bit. Don't worry I'll be okay! Trust me! Well you should know where's the second phase since I already give you the place! Now go" She grinned as Gon nodded and walked towards Leorio and dragged him away from them. Hitomi turned towards Hisoka after Gon's gone from their sight

"So, what do you want to talk about, _Kotomi-chan_?" Hisoka asked

"Ah... you're terrible at lying Hisoka-san, you perfectly know who am I" Hitomi grinned when she saw Hisoka smirked at her

"I didn't expect less from you, Hitomi-chan" he said as Hitomi smiled

"So, you do know me" Hitomi grinned

"Of course, who wouldn't know you?" he licked his lips as Hitomi slightly shuddered

"Anyway, I want you to keep it as a secret between you, me and the other Hunters" Hitomi said

"I'd like to do that, but what do I get in return?" Hisoka asked

"Nothing" Hitomi smiled innocently

"Then, I'll go and spread the news" Hisoka said as he walked away while waving his hand at her

"E-Eh? Seriously?!" Hitomi asked "Okay! Okay! Please just wait!" Hitomi called out to Hisoka 'I win' Hisoka smirked

"Mou... you're so unbelievable" Hitomi pouted as she crossed her arms "So, what do you want in return?"

"Hm... let's see... fight me" he said bluntly as Hitomi sweat dropped and nervously laughed

"What did you mean?" she asked

"You heard me" Hisoka smirked "How about I play as an examiner? You'll be one of the examines and I'll test you"

"You're pretty chatty right now, Hisoka-san" Hitomi pouted "But, okay... when do we fight?"

"Now" Hisoka said as he throw three cards at Hitomi which she catch swiftly "Hey! I'm not ready-" Hitomi said but when she looked at the place when Hisoka stood, she didn't find him in there.

"Right here" Hisoka said as he appeared behind her. Hitomi quickly turned around and blocked his attack just in time "Nice reflexes"

"Ahh, mou! I have no choice but to fight you" Hitomi pouted as she extended her hand and emit her aura in a bright blue glowing sphere resembling a ball before throwing the ball towards Hisoka who swiftly dodge it and the ball explode upon making contact with the trees

"Emitter I see" he stated

"Mm-hm" Hitomi grinned "Care to stop this?"

"Not a chance" he disappeared and reappeared behind her as Hitomi turned around "Same trick won't work on me!" Hitomi said as she kicked him and he suddenly turned into smoke. Hisoka swiftly moved behind her and attack her, but she turned into water

"You can control element, interesting" Hisoka licked his lips as he turned to the left to see Hitomi grinning at him "You're not the only one who can disappear"

"So, you're the one who created these fogs?" Hisoka smirked

"Sure, you can say that" Hitomi grinned

Hitomi jumped and charged at him but he dodge it, making her to punch the ground which causing her to make a large hole on the ground "Mou, can't you just stay put?!" Hitomi pouted as she summoned a knife on her hand

"Ah... You're also a Conjurer" Hisoka noted as he dodge her attempts of attacks. Hisoka grabbed her hand and stopped her attack, but she quickly summoned another knife on the other hand and attack him. Hisoka's eyes widen as he release her and backed away

"Impressive, but you didn't get me-"

"You think so?" Hitomi grinned as she pointed at his bleeding cheek. Hisoka reached out to his cheek and stared at the blood that's on his hand and started to stare at it with lust before laughing evilly _'As I thought! This girl is amazing indeed!'_

"Hey! Don't stare at me like that! It's creepy!" Hitomi said as she stomped her feet to the ground which making it shattered into some rocks. She makes the rocks floated and punched it one by one towards Hisoka which he dodge, but he got hit twice, one on the shoulder and the other one on his leg. Hisoka pulled out something like walkie talkie and talked to the person on the walkie talkie before turning to Hitomi

"Well, Hitomi-chan, you passed! I have to go, and I would like to continue this later" Hisoka smirked as he disappeared again

"Mou" Hitomi puffed her cheeks as she watched him to walk away "Ara, ara... I think I overdid it" Hitomi said as she stared at the almost destroyed land

"You certainly did, Hitomi-dono"

"Eh?" Hitomi turned around to find Satotz standing right behind her

Hitomi laughed sheepishly before rubbing the back of her head "Ahaha... Sorry, Satotz-san! Please don't tell Jii-chan!"

"I won't" Satotz stated "Now, would you kindly follow me to the second phase?"

"Sure!" Hitomi grinned as they started to jumped from tree to another tree to get to the exam site faster

"We're here, Hitomi-dono" Satotz said as Hitomi stopped and slipped from the tree branch

"Ah!" She slightly yelled as she fell down to the ground while closing her eyes to brace herself for the impact that never come. When she opened her eyes, her eyes was met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Kids these days" She heard Leorio said as she looked up to see Gon, Kurapika and Leorio who's looking at her

"Eh?"

"Kotomi-chan, I'm glad you're save, but you should probably get off of Killua" Gon said, sweat dropped along with Kurapika

"What are you talking abou-" Hitomi looked down and see Killua. Their position was, Killua on the ground with Hitomi sitting on his stomach with blush spreading around his cheek

"A-Ah? Gomenasai!" Hitomi quickly jumped of and blushed as she watched Killua stood up

"Sheesh! You could've appeared normally!" Killua said with an irk mark on his head and he still had those blush on his cheek "What kind of people fall out of nowhere?"

"My kind" Hitomi grinned at him

"Killua, why do you look so flushed?" Gon asked

"I'm not!" Killua yelled as he turned away while the other laughed at him

"Excellent work, everyone" Statotz announced as everyone turned to him "Phase two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you"

And as soon as Satotz walked away, the huge door in front of them, opened to reveal Menchi and Buhara.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" Menchi ordered as everyone walked in

"Welcome, I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner" She announced

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner" the fat man introduced

The silent atmosphere was interrupted by a loud growling nose from Buhara. Everyone started to murmurs in confusion

"You must be hungry" Menchi looked up to him

"I'm starving..." Buhara complained

"There you have it. Phase two will involved... cooking!" Menchi announced

"C-Cooking?" the applicants repeated in shock

"Wait! Cooking?! We're here to take the Hunter Exam" the other complained

"That's quiet right" Menchi nodded "Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate"

"Why do we have to cook?!"

"That's because we are... Gourmet Hunter" Menchi announced proudly as the crowd paused and laughed loudly at them

"So, Gourmet Hunter-san, what are we supposed to make?" #225 mocked

"Buhara" Menchi commanded with an angry frown

"The required ingredient is pork" Buhara said

"Pork?! As in Pig's meat?!"

"You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork and you only pass if we both find it delicious" Buhara continued

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end" Menchi added

"We got it, we got it. Let's just start"#225 waved his hand in dismissals

"Then, the Second Phase exam begins... now!" Buhara announced as he hit his stomach that rang like a bell. Everyone started to run out immediately to find the pigs.

"Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the First Phase" Leorio exclaimed

"I hope it will be that simple" Kurapika muttered. Gon walk to the small hill and slid down, followed by Hitomi, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika. Hitomi laughed as she bumped onto Gon while Killua yelled as son as he bumped onto her followed by Leorio and Kurapika.

"What was that about, Gon?!" Killua yelled

"Again, kids these day" Leorio shakes his head as Kurapika nodded

"What do you mean?" Killua asked

"Look at Kotomi... poor girl" Leorio stated as killua turned toward Hitomi who's already blushing. Killua averted his eyes to his leg which is wrapped around her along with his arms. Killua paused and blushed before jumping away

"Stop thinking dirty, you old man!" Killua glared

"Found them" Gon stated

"Huh?" Killua asked

"Pigs!" Leorio exclaimed as they stared at he pigs "Oi... they're chewing on bones"

"Mm-hm" Hitomi nodded

"Don't tell me... they're carnivores" Kurapika noted with wide eyes like the other

"Correct" Hitomi grinned as the pigs turned to them and angrily whined

"Ahh!" Killua, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika shouted as they ran away from the herd of angry pigs, while Killua dragged Hitomi by her hand because she didn't move an inch "Eh?" Hitomi asked as she followed behind Killua who's still holding her hand

'Why are we running?' Hitomi questioned in mind _'We're supposed to catch the pigs, so why did they ran?'_ Hitomi laughed in mind _'Well, at least I had fun'_


	5. Chapter 3

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **RE written!**

 **Edited: 01/04/2017**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Screams erupted from all of the applicants who's knocked away by the crowd of angry pigs. The rest of the applicants ran away for their life as the pigs continued to chase them into the forest. Leorio watched as the thrown away applicants flew to the sky before he look straight to the road "These pigs are crazy!" he exclaimed

"They're called The Great Stamp, the world's most ferocious pigs" Hitomi explained "They use their hard and huge nose to send their enemies flying"

"You sure know a lot" Killua stated as they continued to walk

"Uh... I love reading books?" Hitomi smiled "Knowledge is important too"

"You're right..." Kurapika muttered

Hitomi watched as attacks that was given to the pigs was deflected by the nose, causing them to get away from the pigs. "Any idea of their weakness?" Killua panted as Hitomi pointed at her forehead as Killua twitched

"Oi, are you mocking me? I know you're smart but-"

"I-It's not like that" Hitomi cut him off quickly as she shakes her head "I mean-"

she stopped as she jumped to the sky and landed a kick to the pig's forehead, causing the pig to fall to the ground motionless "Their weakness is this" Hitomi pointed at her forehead again as all of them smirked triumphantly before started to attack the pigs' forehead

"There's always a reason behind everything" Hitomi grinned as she patted the pig in satisfaction "Their hard and big nose is used to protect their soft foreheads"

Hitomi smiled as she watched everyone lifting up their pigs and ran back to the exam site. She looked down to her pig and took a deep breath "Yosh!" She reached out to lift the pig up until the pig were lifted up by someone else

"Eh?" Hitomi questioned as she see Killua who's lifting two pigs "Killua-kun... why?"

"Let's just say, I'm returning the favor. You helped us to discover their weakness. Now come on" Killua explained as he walked away "Beside, it's not nice to let a girl to carry a pig" he muttered as Hitomi smiled at him when she see a tint of pink on his cheek before she started to walk beside him 'It's just like old times, you haven't change, Killua-kun... what a relieve' she thought as they walked to the exam site

"Thank you very much, Killua-kun" Hitomi smiled as Killua placed the pig on her station

"No problem" Killua muttered as he cleared his throat before walking toward his station. Hitomi laughed at his flushed expression before turned to the grill in front of her, she tied her hair up in a messy bun. She started off with cleaning the pig and peeling the hard skin off before cutting it into small pieces of bacon. Then, she chunk, steam, and mash some potatoes she had found along the way. Next, she chopped onions and oyster mushrooms, softening it and frying them in the fry , mold, and wrap with meat that has been cut as bacon shape, dotted with rosemary. The potato should look like a hash brown patty when she wrapped it.

After some wrapping, she roasted them and while she waited, she made the sauce and after they roasted, she poured the sauce onto the meat. She put a celery on top as she wiped her sweat and bring the dishes toward Menchi

"Can't anyone out there satisfy me?!" Menchi complained as Hitomi placed the plate in front of the pissed Menchi

"Hope you enjoy my dish" Hitomi said

"Pork roast? Hm... the shape is different but it's just the same as the other" Menchi said, not realizing about Hitomi's disguise "I hope it's isn't just the look"

"I can guarantee it" Hitomi replied

Menchi stared at the girl before sliced the pork and popped it into her mouth "It's not that bad..." she commented while chewing before her eyes widen after a few second "This taste-... It's delicious! I didn't notice the potatoes! It's like they melted in my mouth! The potatoes are cooked so well! And you roasted it so well too! How did you do it?!"

"I love cooking" Hitomi smiled sweetly as Menchi's eyes sparkled

"You're not only good at cooking but you're absolutely cute!" Menchi exclaimed "You would make a perfect Gourmet Hunter with your wonderful cooking talent and knowledge!"

Hitomi sweat dropped slightly 'I forgot to tell her about my disguise...' she thought "Gomenasai, Menchi-san... I'm a- I mean I was aiming to be a botanical Hunter" Hitomi breathed out mentally when she manage to trick all of the applicants to believe her

"Ah..." Menchi eyed her "I see, that's too bad" she sighed before speaking a little louder "I'm full! No one passed the second phrase! Except for this cute little thing!" she announced as she pointed at Hitomi who's already blushing because all the attention was all on her

"M-Menchi-san..." Hitomi stammered

"You're awesome, Kotomi-chan!" Gon proclaimed as Hitomi blushed even more

'She easily gets embarrassed huh?' Killua smirked 'Wait... why did she have so much resemblance to Hitomi? This is suspicious' While Killua was thinking to himself, Hitomi was communicating with Satotz through her earpiece

"Satotz-san"

'Yes, I understand, I'll contact Netero Kaichō'

"Please do" she replied as she watched as one of the applicant was picking a fight with Menchi and tried to attack her, but was thrown to the wall by Buhara 'That must be hurt' Hitomi flinched slightly 'At least it was Buhara-san, If it was Chii he would have been killed for sure'

Menchi started to talk about Gourmet Hunter before doing some cool movement with her knives "Your lack of focus and willingness to experiment like this girl disqualified you from becoming a Hunter!" Menchi said as she pointed her knives towards them and all of them was quiet all of the sudden

"Even though, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant except one" The chairman's voice was heard from the airship above them

"That's the Hunter Association! Is it some one from the Selection Committee?" one of the applicant ask as Netero jumped down from the airship and landed on the ground which created some dust

"Jii-chan you're too dramatic" Hitomi muttered under hear breath as she watch Netero walked towards Menchi "So, Menchi-kun..."

"Hai" Menchi nodded

"You failed all of the applicants except one because you disapproved their reluctance to try new things?" Netero asked as his eyes slightly glancing at her chest before looking up to her eyes again

"No, I lost my cool when one of the applicants insulted the Gourmet Hunter, and I made the exam harder than necessary" Menchi explained herself as she and Netero decided to redo the test. The new second exam is boiled eggs, so they use Netero's airship take them to Mt. Split-in-half.

"Whoa! Sugoi!" Hitomi looked down along with the other applicants

"So everyone! Look down carefully!" Menchi ordered

"Wh-what is that?"

"A Spider-Eagle's web" she said

"Ah! That spider eagle..." Hitomi muttered as she remember somethings from the past

"Eh? Kotomi-chan? You know?" Gon asked

"Y-Yea! Sort of! I read books about them" Hitomi stammered 'Okay, note to myself! I should not talk aloud about my thought in front of Gon-chan! His ears are super sharp!'

"Look below the web." Menchi said "Those are Spider Eagle's eggs"

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs on of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs was also known as dream eggs" Netero explained

"W-Wait a minute..." #225 interrupted "You don't mean we-"

"I sure do mean that" Menchi replied as she jumped down . The applicants looked down with shock

"Even is she can grab some egg, how will she climb back up?" Leorio questioned

"With the wind" Hitomi muttered

"Huh? The wind? What wind?" Killua asked

"You'll see soon enough" Hitomi replied with a grin as Killua just shrugged and returned his vision to Menchi as she released her grip on the web and went down to grab an egg, most of the applicants gasp in shock as Menchi went down

"Oi! She jumped down!" Leorio asked "Is she trying to kill herself?"

"No, she is not" Kurapika replied

"Eh?" Leorio questioned as a strong wind came from the ravine and Menchi floated up from the ravine with the egg in her hands

"That looks fun..." Killua grinned excitedly

"This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks to fly up to the web" Netero explained as Menchi landed in front of the applicants

"There. Now I just need to boil this egg" Menchi said

"Y-you must be joking" #225 stuttered "No reasonable person would jump down there-"

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon yelled as he grabbed Hitomi "Come on Kotomi-chan!"

"E-eh?! Gon-chan?!" Hitomi shrieked slightly as the other applicants joined them. All of them grabbed on the web and paused

"Haha! See you later!" One of the applicants released his grip and grabbed the egg

"We should go too" Leorio said

"We can't go yet" Gon refused

"Why not?" Leorio asked with a frown

"There's no wind" Killua said as the applicants who just jumped screamed in terror

"There isn't always an updrafts" Hitomi added

"When's the next one" Leorio asked once more

"Wait" Gon said as he closed his eyes. Hitomi stared at the boy and smiled 'He's just like Ging-san, I didn't expect less from him'

The web dropped a little and the applicants started to panic

"W-What?!" Leorio asked

"This web won't hold all of us!" Kurapika said. The other applicants release their grip and chose to die by jumping to their death. Hitomi stared down and turned to the rest of her group "I'll go first, so the weight will decreased" she said as she released her grip

"Oi! Kotomi! Don't be stupid!" Killua shouted as they watched her to grab an egg and use each side of the ravine to climb up (A/N: I don't know how to describe it). She landed on the ground and Menchi stared at her in shock

"How-"

"Menchi-kun, I forgot to tell you, this is Hitomi, she disguise herself and she is a secret examiner" Netero explained

"Hitomi-chan, you mean that Hitomi-chan?!" Menchi's eyes widen "No wonder your cooking tasted familiar"

Hitomi just giggled lightly as the other applicants landed behind them with eggs in their hands. Hitomi watched as Leorio, Kurapika, Gon and Killua walked towards her. Suddenly, Killua smacked her head and glared at her

"I-Ittai! Killua-kun! Why did you do that?" Hitomi whined

"It's for being stupid" he said as he turned away and walked away

"Mou~ What'd I do?" Hitomi huffed

"Don't worry, Kotomi-chan. Killua was just worried about you" Gon grinned as they see Killua stopped and turned to Gon

"No I'm not!" he shouted and they can see his reddened cheek

"See?" Gon grinned again

"I could see it clearly" Hitomi smiled as she laughed lightly

"Now, let's boil these eggs!" Menchi announced as they boiled the eggs and ate them. Gon split his eggs and gave it to #225 who ate it happily and said that he will take the Hunter next year again. 'I guess everything turned out pretty good' Hitomi thought 'Well, Ging-san... you have one of the most amazing son I have ever met, you must be proud of him'


	6. Chapter 4

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **RE written!**

 **Edited: 01/25/2017**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

"Allow me to introduce myself to the 42 remaining applicants. I'm Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee" Netero introduced himself to everyone in the room who stared at him

"I am his secretary, Beans" The green... thing said

"Originally, I was planning to make my appearance during the final phase, but as I'm already here..." Netero paused, looking around the area "I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip" he laughed

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dinning hall. You are also welcomed to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted" Beans explained

"Yosh! Kotomi, Gon! Let's explore the airship!" Killua exclaimed

"Yeah!" Gon nodded eagerly as Hitomi nodded in respond

"Young people" Leorio sighed as Kurapika just laughed and sweat dropped

And so, Killua, Hitomi and Gon explored the ship. They-most likely Gon and Killua, went into the kitchen to grab some food and got kicked out by the chef, resulting a soft giggle from Hitomi, but the good thing is they got their food. Then they walked and ate their food, Killua glanced at the window and exclaimed

"Wow, awesome!" he said as he run towards the window which causing Gon and Hitomi to stop their tracks "Look, Gon, Kotomi!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Gon asked as he and Hitomi walked towards the window before looking down to the ground

"Wah! It's like the ground is covered with jewels!" Gon noted

"Yeah!" Killua nodded in agreement

"Hey, Kotomi-chan, Killua I was wondering..." Gon said

"Hmm?" Killua hummed in respond

"Where are your mom and dad?" Gon questioned

Hitomi softly laughed and leaned to the window and looked down to the ground bellow "I haven't seen them since four years ago" She explained while setting her chin on her hand and smiled. She looked up when she didn't hear any reply from Killua and Gon

"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked when she see Killua and Gon looked at her

"I'm sorry, Kotomi-chan! I shouldn't asked you that" Gon apologized

Hitomi stood up and smiled at them "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine" she explained "No more frowns okay?" Hitomi pointed at Killua's and Gon's forehead

"Ah! How about we go and meet your parents when we finished the exam?" Gon said eagerly

Hitomi blinked a few times _'Well, Jii-chan told me that I can tell my identity when the exam was finished'_ she though and smiled widely "Of course, if you want to do that" She grinned as she turned towards Killua for approval

"I don't mind at all" he said

"And what about yours, Killua?" Gon asked

"Hm... they's alive, probably" Killua replied

"What do they do?" Gon asked

 _'They are assassins'_ Hitomi thought

"They're assassins" Killua stated

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon and Hitomi questioned although Hitomi knew the answer

Killua stared at Gon and Hitomi before letting out a laugh "That's your first reaction? You really are a riot!" he exclaimed

"Eh?" Gon asked

"You two are the first person who ever responded seriously" he commented

"You're telling the truth, right?" Hitomi tilted her head

"What makes you think that?" Killua asked as he stop smiling

"Because I just... knew?" Hitomi smiled as Killua eyes widen and he looked down and chuckled

"What's wrong Killua?" Gon asked

"You reminds me of a girl I met a long time ago" Killua said at Hitomi as his eyes stared sadly at the ground

"What kind of girl?" Gon asked while Hitomi just looked at Killua sadly, silently apologizing at him

"A nice one, a really really nice one" He commented "Her name was Hitomi"

"What happened to her?" Gon asked again and Hitomi just stayed silent, fearing that she will blow her cover any moment

"She died" Killua clenched his hand "My brother killed her"

Gon and Hitomi stayed quiet as Killua glared at the ground "Why did I remind me of her?" she choked out, managed to keep her voice calm

"I don't know... It just that you have her smiles, her laugh, her voice, her aura, her personality, her kind-" Killua stopped when he looked up to see tears was streaming down from Hitomi's eyes as she tried to stop them. Killua stared at her before he tilted his head in confusion

"Why are you-"

Killua stopped when he noticed a dark aura was coming form the hall, Killua and Gon jump up and looked at the hall cautiously.

"Is there something wrong?" Netero asked as he came from the opposite side

"Ano... Netero-san... did you see anyone coming from that side?" Gon asked, pointing to the place where Netero gives out his aura

"No" Netero shakes his head, lying

"You're pretty fast for an old man" Killua commented

"That little trick? I barely moved" Netero replied as he and Killua stared at each other seriously, making the atmosphere around them tensed. Gon stared at the two questionably while Hitomi just smiled slightly _'Thank you Jii-chan, I almost blew my cover again... sorry'_ she thought as Netero turned to her and smiled in respond as if he knew what she thought about

"What do you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?" Killua asked

"No need to be so unkind" Netero said "I got bored, and was looking for some companions. By the way, I meant to ask the three of you... Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Exam?"

"Uh-huh! It's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exam I was dreading" Gon answered with a smile

"Yep~ It was fun" Hitomi gave him a warm smile _'Well I knew everything about the exam, but it was really fun... I got to see Killua-kun again'_ Hitomi thought as she gaze at Killua with a smile _'And I'm glad he still remembered me... But I can't bear to hear his pained voice as he talked about me... I'm sorry Killua-kun... Just a little more, I get to tell you that I'm Hitomi'_

"I'm disappointed... I expected the exam to be more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?" Killua replied

"Well... I wouldn't know about that" Netero answered as Killua twitched and turned around

"Let's go, Kotomi, Gon" Killua said as he walked off

"Now wait just a moment" Netero called out as Killua stopped his track "Would you care to play a game with me?"

"A game?" Gon asked

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!" Netero said

"Really? I'll play!" Gon grinned

"Then, I'll play too" Hitomi smiled as Killua turned around and stopped to eyed Netero

"How about it, eh?" Netero smirked

"Now, I'll go over the rules of the games. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches our destination, you win. I believe that we're scheduled for an 8 AM arrival? Well, that gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't touch you" Netero explained as he spins the ball in his finger

"Eh? That's too easy. You can't call that a game" Gon commented

"Why not give it a try first?" Netero offered

"We just have to take the ball right?" Killua asked as he looked at Netero

"Yeah" Netero nodded

"Then I'll go first." Killua announced as he walked forward

"Go ahead" Netero said as he closed his eyes and smiled

 _'He's looking down on me'_ Killua thought as he glared at him while he walk around Netero in circle, creating a several images of himself

"I see lots of Killuas!" Gon noted as he looked at him in awe

 _'This is an assassination technique.'_ Netero and Hitomi though at the same time _'Rhythm Echo...'_

Gon just stared at Killua while Hitomi just smiled at him and laughed lightly at his curious looks

 _'I am astonished that such a young child has already mastered that technique. This is the boy who Hitomi talked about huh? No wonder she sticked with him'_ Netero thought as he slightly glanced at Hitomi who's staring at Killua

Killua stopped and quickly lunged forwards while reaching out for the ball, but Netero dodge him. Killua continually reaches for the ball but Netero just dodges his attempts easily. Gon looked at them and smiled widely in awe as Hitomi stayed quiet most of the time

 _'Damn, he keeps darting around. Is he really an old man?'_ Killua thought angrily.

"What? That's it?" Netero said as he balanced the ball at his nose like a dolphin

 _'In that case, I'll stop his movements.'_ Killua thought as he aimed a kick at Netero's leg

 _'That's gonna hurt'_ Hitomi closed her eyes and waited

"Ouch... Right on his pivot leg!" Gon exclaimed while wincing. Hitomi opened her eyes and blinked

"Killua-kun!" She winced

"Eh?" Gon asked in confusion as they watch Killua's smirk turned into a painful frown. He clutched his leg and jumped around

 _'He didn't hold back with that kick. If I were an ordinary person, that would have shattered my leg.'_ Netero thought.

 _'Damn... his legs are hard as iron...'_ Killua thought

"Killua! Tag! Tag! It's my turn!" Gon shouted as he waved his hand. Killua hopped towards Gon and tagged him before he sat on the ground beside Hitomi "Did it hurt?" She asked

"You tell me" He said while rolling his eyes as she laughed, but their eyes still locked on Gon

 _'What will this kid try? He appears to be a very honest boy'_ Netero wondered as he studied Gon doing some exercises. "Yosh!" Gon exclaimed as he stayed still, without a warning, Gon leaps at Netero

 _'Oh... He has a quick first step. But he'd need another ten years before attacking me head on. I guess he's just a child.'_ Netero thought lazily but frowned as Gon disappeared.

 _'Huh? From above?'_ Netero thought in alarm while looking up just in time to see Gon hit the ceiling.

"Ow!" Gon whined as he squirmed around while holding his head in pain

"Gon-chan..." Hitomi laughed lightly and sweat dropped at him

"Aho! We know you can jump really high! Control your strength! For a moment, the old man actually relaxed his guard!" Killua yelled at Gon

 _'No kidding'_ Netero thought

"Maa, maa... Killua-kun" Hitomi giggled at a sulking Killua

After a few time of playing, Killua and Gon took off their first layer of clothes with Hitomi sitting on the ground looking at them "Ne, ne~" she called out as they turned towards her "Can I play too?"

"Nope" Netero said simply

"Why not?" Killua asked

"Yeah~ why not? I'm bored" She pouted

"Because I didn't let you" he said as Hitomi crossed her hand

"Why didn't you?" she asked

"Because you're a girl" Netero stated as Hitomi blinked a few times and sweat dropped _'Such an old excuse you got there Jii-chan'_ she thought before she sighed "Fine then, can I leave? I'm a little tired, so I want to sleep" she said

"Sure" Netero nodded

"Bye Kotomi-chan!" Gon waved

"Bye" Killua said

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow" she grinned as she walked out form the room. Hitomi walked into a private room, provided for her as she took off her wig and changed her eyes back into normal "I wonder what reaction will I get from Killua-kun and Gon if they find out about my read identity?" she muttered as she lied down on her bed

"Well, Killua-kun would probably freaked out... it'd be oblivious because he thought I'm already dead" Hitomi paused and stared at the ceiling sadly "I feel bad for lying to him like that... and his expression was so unbearable"

Hitomi closed her eyes, trying to wipe of her tears that came out without her realizing. She waved off Killua's sad expression and tried to fall asleep. Tomorrow will be a hard day, she should go to bed soon and restore her energy. Let's just hope she doesn't blew her cover, or else...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading and sorry for the late update! and please don't ask about the reason! Anyway, thank you for reading, the favorite,and following this story of mine! Much love to you all and see you on the next chapters! Thank for the review :)) much love to you!**

 **Shout out to** wistalia.0 for being my first reviewer :)

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**

 **Love, Reinna**

 **XoXoXo**


	7. Chapter 5

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **RE written!**

 **Edited: 02/23/2017**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

"Ahem!" Beans cleared his throat to gain everybody's attention. It's already morning and they all gathers on top of a tower for the third phase of the exam "Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower" he started and continued "To pass this tower, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success"

Hitomi curiously walked to the edge of the tower and looked down "Whoa~" she muttered as she feel Kurapika, Leorio, Gon and Killua had walked up to her side

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asked as he clutched his suitcase

"That would be suicide..." Kurapika replied as all of them continued to stare down

All of them except Hitomi turned their head when they hear a chuckle "Maybe for a normal person" #86 said as he started climbing down the tower using some cracks on the tower "But a top class climber can handle this, no problem"

"Wow" Killua said in amaze as they watched him to climb down

"He's going down pretty fast" Gon noted

"Ah~ he will never make it down" Hitomi said as she sighed which earning a questioning gaze from her friends. Suddenly, they heard a flapping sound of wings as they turned around to see a monster looking birds flying towards #86

"Stop! Stay away!" he screamed as one of the bird flew towards him and ate him

"G-guess climbing's impossible..." Leorio stuttered in fear

"Yeah" Kurapika agreed. After a while, Kurapika realize that the number of people is decreasing. Gon finds out that the way in is to flip one of the many large stone tiles. They all pick a tile and enter the tower "Eh... there's only four" Gon said

"And there's five of us" Killua noted as he glanced at Leorio "Hey old man! You should look somewhere else!"

"What? Why me?!" Leorio glared

"Because you're old!" Killua said

"I'm not that old!" Leorio argued

"Both of you" Hitomi laughed lightly while sweat dropping "It's fine, it's fine... I'll go and look for other exits"

Everyone looked at her "You really are a nice girl, Kotomi" Leorio wiped his tear dramatically "Unlike that albino kid"

"Hey! I'm not albino you old man!" Killua glared

"You-"

"No fighting" Hitomi said as she tried to calm them "Okay then see you all soon"

They all say their goodbyes as they jumped to each exit, leaving Hitomi waving at them. Inside the exit, they all reached the same room and laughed it off. Then Lippo introduced himself as the third phrase's examiner and started explaining the things

"We can't move on until someone else arrives?" Leorio sighed "What do we do?"

"We have to wait, I guess" Kurapika said as they waited in the room. Killua was playing with Gon's fishing pole while Gon was playing with Killua's skateboard. Suddenly they hear the wall being tapped and looked up for a moment as a person fell down on Killua  
"Ow, ow ow..." the person whined

"Eh? Kotomi-chan!" Gon cheered as Hitomi looked around to see them

"Ara...? You are in the same group" Hitomi said as Kurapika sweat dropped

"Such a waste for the goodbyes" Leorio rubbed the back of his head

"But I'm glad you're our fifth person!" Gon grinned as Hitomi tilted her head

"Where's the fourth?" she wondered as Killua poke on her ribs which making her to jump off

"Oh my goodness! Killua-kun!" Hitomi said as she watched Killua to dust his pants before frowning at her

"Why did you keep falling on me" Killua grumbled "Sheesh" he huffed which earning a laugh from the others and a slight shrug from Hitomi who's smiling at him.

"Well, put on the watch and continue the test!" Gon said as Hitomi nodded and walk to grab the watch until the floor below her was gone

"Eh?" Hitomi questioned as she fell down

"Kotomi-chan!" Gon yelled as the other stared in shock

"Ehem" Lippo started again on the speaker "Due to some reasons, the girl has to move to another room... please wait for another person to arrive"

"Eh~? Why? I wanna go with them" they heard Hitomi's whines from the speakers but it was faint

"That's was all. Good luck to you all" Lippo quickly said as he stopped the speaker. They all sweat dropped and sighed in stress while Killua eyes the speaker suspiciously 'Due some reasons? What reasons?' he wondered. Two hours later, the final person joins their group and he turns out to be Tonpa

* * *

A small path appears, which leads them to a small room that they must wait in for 50 hours because Leorio lost at gambling. As they walk in they found Hitomi sitting on the couch while reading a book. Her gaze was turned from the book towards them before she jumped form the couch and beamed at them

"Hi everyone~" She grinned

"Kotomi-chan!" Gon was the first one to react as he grinned at the girl "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Where did you go?" Kurapika questioned

"Eto... I was undergoing a special... route?" Hitomi said almost nervously

"Yeah right" Killua snorted "Tell us the truth"

Hitomi gazed at him and bit her lip "Okay, okay... I'll tell you the truth but later after the last phase" She said "Is that okay with you all?"

"Can we trust you?" Kurapika asked

"You can keep my word" she smiled as Gon grinned and nodded "Kotomi-chan is nice, so I trust her!"

Killua stared at the other who sighed and nodded "Fine. But if you do anything to hurt us, there won't be a second chance for you" he said as Hitomi nodded and gave him a bright smile

"You can count on me" She grinned

They keep themselves entertained by doing many things. While others sleep, Killua lays awake. Kurapika, who is awake as well, sees him and asks him if he cannot sleep, to which he replies that he can go two or three days without sleep.

* * *

A few hours passed by and they all went to sleep. Hitomi was sleeping in between Gon and Killua, because Gon told her to which confusing her, but hse just went with it. When everyone was asleep, Hitomi opened her eyes and was facing Killua and he was also awake, looking at her face. He blushed and adverted his eyes away from her eyes

"You can't sleep?" She sleepily asked him

"That's not it" he said still not looking at her "I can go two or three days without sleep"

"That's not good" Hitomi yawned "Should I sing for you?"

"No it's alright..." Killua muttered, but Hitomi took a breath

 _"Suso ga nureta nara_  
 _Kawaku no mateba ii_  
 _Mizuoto wo tatete haneta_  
 _Kimi ga oshiete kureta n da Mou kowaku nai_  
 _Nigitte ite kureta kono te wo hanasanakya dame da_  
 _Hitori demo yuku yo Tatoe tsurakute mo_  
 _Minna de mita yume wa Kanarazu motteku yo_  
 _Minna to ga ii na Minna to ga yokatta_  
 _Demo mezameta asa Dare mo inai n da ne_  
 _Mou furikaette mo dare no kage mo nai_  
 _Mizutamari dake ga hikatta_  
 _Ikiteku koto sore wa tachimukatte iku koto_  
 _Sore ga wakatta nara ato wa fumidasu yuuki dake_  
 _Doko made mo yuku yo Koko de shitta koto_  
 _Shiawase to iu yume wo kanaete miseru yo_  
 _Minna to hanarete mo Donna ni tooku natte mo_  
 _Atarashii asa ni Kono Boku wa ikiru yo_  
 _Hitori demo yuku yo Shinitaku natte mo_  
 _Koe ga kikoeru yo Shinde wa ikenai to_  
 _Tatoe tsurakute mo Yami ni tozasarete mo_  
 _Kokoro no oku ni wa Akari ga tomotteru yo_  
 _Megutte nagarete Toki wa utsuroida_  
 _Mou nani ga atta ka Omoidasenai kedo_  
 _Me wo tojite mireba Minna no waraigoe_  
 _Naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono"_

Killua found himself closing his eyes as he glanced once more at the already sleeping girl beside him. Killua smiled slightly at the sight _'She's already asleep'_ he chuckled slightly as he brush off a stands of her hair from her face _'Who are you exactly?'_ he thought before falling into a deep slumber.

Morning came and everyone woke up. Gon was the first one up as he sat up and glanced to his side, seeing Killua wrapped his arms around Hitomi as she snuggled onto his chest. He chuckled quietly and smiled at the two

"Kids these days" Leorio said as he woke up

"Quit saying that, Leorio" Kurapika rubbed his sleepy eyes "You're just jealous, that's all"

"Eh? Kotomi-chan is too young for you Leorio!" Gon exclaimed

"Hey! Take that-"

"He's right" Kurapika cut him off as Leorio huffed in respond.

"So, shall we wake up the both of them?" Leorio changed the topic

"Let them be" Kurapika smiled slightly

"Yeah, let Killua sleep some more" Gon nodded with a grin

Leorio sighed in defeat "If you say so" he shrugged as they sat down, leaving the two of them to sleep

Killua's POV:

I opened my eyes and realized that I was actually sleeping. _'What happened last night?'_ I though to myself as I remembered Kotomi sang for me as I fall asleep. Speaking of her... why is she in my arms?! I can feel my cheek heated up as I shifted slightly

"Hey, should we wake them up now?" I heard Gon ask

Shit, they're already awake.

"Maybe just a little more" Kurapika said

This is so embarrassing. Okay, let's just wake up and pretend like nothing happened "What's with the ruckus?" I asked as I stood up

I saw the three of them froze in their place as they shakes their head "Nothing!" Leorio replied

If I'm in a bad mood, I'll surely kill them all for this

Normal's POV:

"Did you sleep well, Killua" Gon asked to change the topic

Killua paused and nodded "Yeah"

"Did Kotomi sang last night? I heard a song last night" Kurapika said as Killua blushed slightly

"I don't know, maybe?" he shrugged, feeling embarrassed

"Aw tell me! I didn't hear anything last night!" Gon whined as Killua blushed and threw a pillow at Gon

"I said I don't know!" he said as Gon dodge the pillow and it landed on Hitomi's face. Hitomi slowly removed the pillow and rubbed her sleepy eyes as she sat up

"Goodness... you guys really..." Hitomi said as the boys closed their eyes, waiting for the upcoming lecture, but instead, Hitomi throw the pillow to Killua's face, which making him to open his eyes and stared in surprise before grinning back at her

"Ohh... You're so gonna get it!" Killua said as he throw the pillow at her as she bent down to avoid the pillow and it hit Gon in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Hitomi and Killua exchange glance and laughed at the same time

"You guys!" Gon laughed as a pillow fight started.

* * *

Everyone was awake... well most of them are, Leorio were taking a nap, Kurapika was reading and Tonpa was clipping his toe nails while Killua, Gon and Hitomi stared at Gon's fishing rid as he explained how to use it

"Oh, I thought you just had to stick bait on a hook, and you could fish." Killua said, examining the fishing rod's hook.

"Yeah. You have to think as a fish." Gon explained

"Think like a fish?" Killua asked in confusion

'Could they even think?' Hitomi thought as she laughed lightly

"Yep!" Gon exclaimed "How would a fish feel if it saw a bait dangling in front of it?"

Gon turned over to Killua "Give me that!" Gon said as he took the hook and aimed it somewhere. Then, it went inside Tonpa's mug.

"Wow! Let me try." Killua said excitedly as Gon gave him his fishing rod. Killua aimed it towards Leorio and focused "Like this?" he asked as he threw the hook which missed Leorio's leg as Gon laughed

"You missed" Gon laughed

"Just watch" Killua grinned mischievously as he pulled the rod, making the hook to caught Leorio's pants

"O-oi! What are you doing?!" Leorio asked sleepily as he tried to unhook his pants while Killua continued to pull "Oi!"

"Just as planned!" Killua exclaimed

"Nice!" Gon grinned as Hitomi laughed

"Hey! You'll tear my pants! Stop it!" Leorio complained as the hook released from pants

"See? I caught him" Killua said

"Yep!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Leorio asked as he stood up "I'm a fish now?!"

"You don't have to get so mad" Killua frowned "It's not like I'm gonna grill and eat you"

"Don't mess with me, fool!" Leorio grumbled, "Man, I can't even take a nap"

Killua, Hitomi and Gon exchanged looks and laughed as they continued their activities.

* * *

Time continues to run until there is only one minute left. They all stand in front of the door, waiting impatiently. "Okay... Ready to go!" Gon said as he stretched.

"One more minute..." Kurapika noted

"Ah... this is one long minute." Leorio whined. Finally, the long awaited minute passes and the door opens automatically. Gon rushes out before anyone else makes a move.

"Ah! Wait up, Gon!" Leorio yelled in protest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading and sorry for the late update! I was focusing my story about The Walking Dead and other stories in wattpad :) be sure to check it out :))! If you like The walking dead and if you LOVE Daryl Dixon, read my story :) it's called 'What To Expect Out Of Life"! Anyway, thank you for reading, the favorite,and following this story of mine! Much love to you all and see you on the next chapters!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**

 **Love, Rhee Reinna**

 **XOXO**


End file.
